One, Two, He's Got You
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: When Sam has a vision of a girl dying in her dreams, Dean and him race to stop it before he stricks the next victim...
1. Chapter 1

**One, Two, He's Got You**

**By winchester1967**

**A/N: This is set sometime between Nightmare and Salvation. I'm setting it in season 1 because everytime I start to write something about season 5, I see Sam's fight and I cry. This has nothing to do with the season 5 story I am writing...anyway, on with the story!**

It was a cool Forth of July weekend as Jenny Montgumery made her way home. She had been up all night with her friends, drinking, partying, and watching the fireworks explode over the lake. She had curled up in front of the bon fire next to Mick Gilmore, only the hottest guy in school. She was underage to say the least, but this forth was the best ever! Now she silently snuck in. Her grandma was "watching" her and her little sister while her parents went on a "business trip" in Mexico. Oh what joy the rest of this summer was going to be.

Helen Montgumery was asleep when Jenny came in. She snored softly in her bed that was in the guest room. Jenny knew that she took her hearing aids out at night, usually, unless she was listening for her. Tonight was no different. They set in a box by her bed. She had better hope they never have a fire while she was here. Oh, well. Jenny moved soundlessly past Janis's room, peering in to see the ten year old asleep, her Jo Bro night light shinning brightly in the dark room. Jenny smiled and shut the door again. Janis had a problem with the door being open at night. She didn't want the boogeyman to get her.

Jenny went into her room and changed out of her sweaty clothes. Running around on the beach had taken a lot out of her. She would get up and get a shower in the morning, but right now she just wanted to go to sleep. It was well after midnight and she thought she was going to puke. She changed into a pair of sweat pants that had been cut into shorts and a red tank top. She placed her purple iPod in the matching iHome and turned on the music. With it set to random, she let the sweet sounds of her music pull her to sleep.

She was standing next to Mick, holding his hand and looking into the bon fire. The night was clear as they seemed lost in each others company. That's when she heard a noise. It didn't sound like the simple popping that comes with fires, it sounded like...metal. She looked into the fire, ignoring Mick's advances. This was her dream, why was there something strange. The clear sky turned cloudy and Mick disappeared. That's when she could hear the little girls singing.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

_There, four, Better lock your doors_

_Five, six, Get a curifix_

_Sever, eight, Stay up late_

Jenny watched as the shadow of a tall man unfolded itself from the fire. He wore a hat and when he flexed his arm, his hand had five thin, yet sharp, blades on it. Jenny took off running as the little girls screamed in her ears.

_NINE, TEN...NEVER...SLEEP....AGAIN!_

Jenny fell to the ground as someone pushed her. She felt his blades slid across her skin as she tried to get away. But it was no use. He had her where he wanted her. Trapped inside her dream.

"I've got you now." He whispered. Then he laughed. Jenny never saw his face, she just knew he wanted her dead.

Inside her room, Jenny was screaming louder than she ever had. But her music covered her voice from Janis and Helen's hearing aids were out. She suffered all night...alone.

So, what did you think? Kinda scary huh? Sorry I didn't have the boys in there, but this is like the scene before the title card that gives a summary of what they're dealing with. Please review, prettty please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to post. I'm tired and studying is killing me. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Sam awoke with a jump. The drivers seat of the Impala was empty, but they were parked at a gas station. Sam set there for a moment, breathing heavily. His heart was going about a mile a minute and he couldn't get his brain to stop racing with it. He had a whole 'Tortis and the Hare' thing going on that he couldn't control. He quickly unsnapped his seatbelt and stumbled out of the car. Dean was in the back of the store, looking at the coolers for something to drink. Sam didn't go in though. He ran around to the side of the building and pushed open the door to the bathroom as the urge to puke won its fight with the rest of his body. He bent over the dirty toliet, letting the contents from last nights supper leave him. He hoped Dean would be done soon. He didn't like being in here, but Dean wouldn't let him get back into the car until he was finished.

"Sam?" He heard Dean say. He stood outside the door, lightly tapping. Sam couldn't answer him...he really tried. He held his stomach with one had and braced himself against the dingy wall with the other. His oily hair fell into his face, but he kept trying to push it away by removing his hand from his stomach. "Sam?" Dean said again, this time with more force. Yet again, Sam couldn't answer. Dean pushed open the door to the bathroom and saw Sam. Sam heard the fast footsteps of his brothers boots scraping against the tile. By this time, Sam had let go of everything he had eaten and there was nothing left except dry heaves. "What happened?"

"Nothing...much." Sam said slowly.

"Sure." Dean said. "That's why your puking up a rainbow." Sam rolled his eyes and pushed himself towards the sink. He ran water in his hands and splashed his face with it. He took a box of gum out of his pocket and put the rest of the pieces in his mouth, reminding himself to stop into the gas station before they left and buy some more. He'd probably need it. "Sammy." Dean growled, annoyed that Sam wasn't telling him anything. They had been through heaven and hell with those damn visions of his and now he was telling him that it was nothing.

"It was just a nightmare." Sam said.

"Just a nightmare?" Dean asked. "Since when do you have "just nightmares"?"

"It's nothing serious." Sam said. "Just drop it."

"What did you see?" Dean asked. Sam started to walk out of the bathroom towards the Impala, but Dean grabbed him by his shoulder and shoved him against the wall. He was getting pissed at Sam. "What. Did. You. See." Dean said. Sam sighed.

"There were these kids at a party on a beach and this girl was attacked by this guy with a glove that had blades on it." Sam said. Dean let go of his brother and stepped back.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Told ya." Sam said. He headed back to the car, relieved to see that Dean had bought some drinks and gum. He opened the cherry Coke, which he knew was for him, and drank about half of it, not swolling his gum. Dean got into the driver seat and looked at Sam as he got himself ready to hit the road. Sam still looked pale from the "just nightmare" he had had, so Dean decided that it'd be better to stop at a motel and see if Sam saw their next case. Dean was freaked out that Sam had been hit so hard by the nightmare, but he put on his poker face and drove to the nearest motel, where Sam instantly fell asleep on the bed farthest from the door.

**This chapter was a bit short and not much too it, so I'm sorry. The action should start up soon though, well, if you guys will review it for me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I've been working on my stories by order of reviews, but I thought that this one could use some TLC. So, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

_"HELP!" Jenny yelled. Cuts crossed across her soft flesh and bled through her Batgirl Cami. Blood spred onto her light pink sheets. She continued to scream bloody murder until her eyes opened and she ran out of the room..._

Sam set up quickly. Dean wasn't anywhere around. Sam looked through blurry eyes to see if he could find him, but he didn't. Sam shakily pushed himself off his bed, seeing that he was still in his jeans. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, looking in the mirror to see how haggard he looked. These nightmares were going to be the death of him, no matter what Dean said. That's when he heard the motel door open up and smelled the familiar smell of a fried breakfast. He was just to sick too deal with it.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he came into the room. Sam came out of the bathroom after drying off his face.

"M'good." Sam said. Dean looked at him like he doubted him, but placed their breakfast out on the table before him. Normally, Sam could've made a whole meal on just McDonalds hash browns, but today he couldn't even look at them.

"You sure your good?" Dean asked.

"Yes Mother Goose." Sam said. "Just don't feel like eating."

"There's no way I'm gonna be Mother Goose...even though Cindella..."

"Do you ever think with your upstairs brain?" Sam asked as he flopped back down on his bed. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and Dean looked at him strange. He knew this was the start of a vision. As if the poor kid didn't have enough to deal with right now. Dean pretended not to be motherly...well, until Sam slid to the floor with his hands pressed against his eyes as if trying to push whatever away.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. He quickly was at Sam's side, a firm hand wrapped around Sam's arm. He could feel Sam's muscles tighten and could feel his pulse speed up. He would do anything to keep Sam from having these horrid things. Sam let out a small whimper, one that Dean hadn't heard since Sam was a toddler, and he wondered what was really going on inside Sam's mind. "Come on Sam, talk to me."

"Girl..." Sam gasped. "Trouble..."

"Need a few more words." Dean said. "Come on Sam." He reassured Sam. Sam's eyes snapped open, the vision a quick one, but still as painful. He took a deep breath and looked around the room, trying to get his bearings. Dean was right there, just like he always was. "What did you see?"

"A girl being attacked." Sam said. "Same thing I've seen the past two times." Dean looked at him strange.

"Past two time?" He asked. "When?"

"Well, they were while I was a asleep, so I thought that they were just nightmares." Sam explained as he tried to push himself to his feet. He stumbled and Dean was there to catch him.

"Was there anything special about the girl?" Dean asked. Sam knew that he was trying hard to hide the disappointment in his voice. Sam felt bad then, but he nodded his head.

"She was attacked in her sleep." Sam explained. Dean got Sam up onto his bed then handed him some Advil. Sam took it and laid back against the scratchy motel cover. Once Dean was sure that Sam was okay, he went to the laptop, which was on, and began a search. Sam's visions were linked to Yellow Eyes, so maybe this chick was someone that knew who, what, or where he was. He brought up Google and typed in the keywords. It took a minute, since the internet connection out in the middle of nowhere sucked, but a page eventually did come up.

"Hey." Dean said to Sam, who he knew wasn't asleep. Sam got out of bed and slowly walked over to Dean. There was a picture of Jenny Montgumery smiling at them. "This her?" He asked. She wasn't the only girl in the past few months that had been attacked while in dead sleep, but it was a lucky shot. He seemed to cheer up when Sam slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah." Sam replied. Dean shut the laptop lid and grabbed his duffel bag. He fished out a little baseball card tin and pulled out two badges, handing one over to Sam.

"How 'bouts we let the FBI get involoved with this one?" Dean asked with a smirky grin. Sam took the ID, but rolled his eyes and went for his suit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! This may not be the best chapter in the world, but at least its a posting!**

**Chapter 4**

"Agent Angus, Agent Young." Dr. Malcolm Price said as he handed Sam and Dean back their ID's. "How can I help you?"

"Well, we're here to investigate the attack of Jenny Montgumery." Dean said. Dr. Price nodded his head, though he looked skeptical.

"I didn't know the FBI were intrested in her case." He said. "I mean, it just is an extrem case of sleep walking mixed with night terrors. I mean, you must know the details of the case by now."

"Actually, we were just assigned this morning and have not had a chance to go over all the materials." Sam said as he jumped into the conversation. Dr. Price nodded his head again. Over all his years at the hospital, these were the most shady FBI agents he had ever worked with.

"Wll, Miss Montgumery's grandmother found the poor girl downstairs, bleeding from deep wounds on her arms, legs, and chest, clutching a butcher knife to her and saying some rhyme over and over again." Dr. Price said. "She was brought in here for testing and didn't talk much. She would scream hysterically at times, which caused us to sedate her and place her in a private room. She's...safer there."

"So, you're saying that a perfectly healthy girl with her whole life aheard of her just...cracked?" Dean asked.

"Exactly Agent Young." Dr. Price said. Sam took out a tiny notebook and made some quick notes.

"May we see her?" Sam asked as he flipped the cover of his notebook closed.

"Well...since it's for an investigation..." Dr. Price pressed a button on his desk. The nurse that Sam and Dean had met at the front of the building began to talk to him and was instructed to take them to Miss Montgumery's room. She had been the same nurse that had led Sam and Dean back to the doctors office and had introduced them as the FBI agents.

"This way." Nurse Katie said as Sam and Dean stood from their seats and left the doctor's office. She led them to a small room down the hall from the nurses station. Inside set the girl from Sam's dream/nightmare/vision thingy (as Dean called them). Her hair was up, but Sam still knew it was her. That's when he saw the bandages that were wrapped around her thin, pale arms. The ones on her legs and chest were covered, but he knew they were there. She set on her bed, staring out the barred window. She didn't even seem to notice the fact that Sam and Dean were standing in her doorway. "Be sure to leave the light on." Nurse Katie said before leaving the "agents" to their work. Sam and Dean stood on the side of Jenny's bed, looking at her.

"Miss Montgumery?" Sam said. "I'm Agent Angus. This is my partner Agent Young. We'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened to you the night you were attacked." Jenny ignored him.

"That's it." Dean said. "I'm gonna go talk to some of the other nurses that were on duty when Jenny was brought in. You stay here and see if you can get her to talk. The sooner we get out of the Cucco's Nest, the better." Dean left Sam alone with Jenny.

"Look Jenny, I'm not sure what happened that night, but I bet I could understand." Sam moved so that he was directly in front of Jenny. Her eyes gazed at him. "Just talk to me." She unclentched her hands from the fists they were held in and just kept staring at Sam. Finally, she began to talk.

"One...two...Freddy's coming for **YOU!**" Jenny squealed. Sam jumped backwards at her threat.

"Who's Freddy?" Sam asked.

"He's gonna get you Sam, then you'll be here like me. The only place that's safe. Wait and see Sam. Wait and see!" Jenny yelled. Sam quickly left the room and ran out of the building, not even bothering to look for Dean. He even bypassed the Impala and just started off in a dead run. He ran past the motel and found himself in a park. He couldn't believe that he had ran so far in his suit and without telling Dean. Hell, he didn't even realize how much time he had spent on a park bench, listening to the birds when he heard his phone ring. It was Dean.

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean asked. "I've been searching the hospital for you and I've tried calling you like six times!"

"Sorry Dean." Sam said. "I'm at the park not too far from out motel. I'll just walk back."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm not a baby Dean." Sam said. He hung up and walked back to the motel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I got to post three this time, so yeah. Please enjoy and continue with the reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

"Dude!" Dean yelled as Sam fumbled into the motel room. It had been getting dark outside and Dean had been pacing the floor since Sam disappeared. "What the hell is you malfunction?"

"I...I honsetly don't know." Sam said. Dean watched him as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stared into the mirror, looking at how tired his reflection looked. "I mean, one moment I was talking to Jenny, and the next I was running out of there like hell hounds were on my tail." After finishing up what he was doing, he walked back into the room and set down on his bed. He suddenly felt so tired.

"I have an idea of what we're dealing with." Dean said. Sam looked up at him.

"You did research?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah." Dean said.

"Dude, we've switched roles." Sam laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I think that it's a dreamwalker. A demon..."

"Who feeds off peoples dreams. I know." Sam said. He streched out on his bed and yawned. Dean rolled his eyes. The one time he does research and Sam has to steal his glory.

"So, all we've got to do is find the demon while he's outside of the mind and kill it." Dean said. Sam nodded his head and yawned. He lay back against the pillow and fell asleep. Dean watched Sam for a bit before typing in his favorite website in the search bar and smiling. Sam was going to kill him if he caught him on there again, because the last time it had opened up several nasty viruses which caused Sam to have to take it to a computer store to get cleaned. But what Sam didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Is anything ever that easy with the Winchester's? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah, another shorter one, but I think that it serves a great purpose.**

**Chapter 6**

_What the..._ Sam thought as he walked around the empty room. It was steaming and humid and Sam could've swore that his hair was curling as he walked. _How the hell did I get here? _

It was an empty bolier room. Steam hissed from valves as Sam walked past them and he could hear water going through the pipes. He wiped the sweat off his forehead using the back of his hand. His steps sounded hollow as they hit the metal floor. Something about this reminded him of Terminator. He was just waiting for the robot to come out from behind one of the boilers, but it never did.

"Sam." He heard someone say. He turned to find Dean standing there. Sam could see his face, since it was shadowed. But he could see the way his hands were shaking and the slight drips of blood that fell off his finger tips.

"Dean?" Sam asked, moving closer to Dean.

"How could you Sammy?" Dean asked.

"How could I what?"

"Leave me alone. The minute you fell asleep, he busted in and killed me. I'm pinned above your bed Sam. The minute you wake up, I'm going to burst into flames and we're both dead. How could you Sammy? How could you do this to me?"

"I..." Sam said. He watched as Dean took a step forward, out of the shadows. His face was clearly visible now, or what was left of it. Much of it had been burst off, leaving bloody muscle and bone. Sam fought the urge to puke, since this was his brother. A crimson stain was visible across Dean's shirt, since he was still dressed in his suit. The tie had been undone and shredded. He took another step forward and reached a bloody hand out to Sam.

"Sammy, I trusted you." Dean said. "I trusted you. Now you will burn for me." Dean pushed Sam into one of the hot boilers, the skin on Sam's wrist burning. Sam screamed in agony as he fell to the floor. Dean stood over him, his blood dripping onto Sam. "Mom's, Jess's, and now mine." Dean said as he held his hand out over Sam, his blood dripping onto his forehead. Sam closed his eyes, trying to earse the picture from his mind, but he couldn't get it to go away.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"Sam..." Dean said.

"Dean, please, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know he was coming for you."

"Sam...Sam...Sam..."

What's gonna happen? Review me if you want to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is for those of you who have actually read the story and are stuck at the cliffhanger! Oh, I would also like some help please. I'm thinking about changing my pen name, but have no idead if I should or what. I'm thinking about the name Team Free Will or something, but idk. Give me your opinions please! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

"Sam!" Dean yelled, shaking Sam. He'd been trying to get him to wake up for going on fifteen minutes. Sam had been saying something to him, but Dean wasn't listening. He just noticed the way that Sam had been sweating like a pig and the way that he'd been crying. It was probably another vision, which meant the next victim was about to be attacked. Sam's eyes shot open and he pulled himself out of Dean's grasp. He went flying off the bed, hitting his head against the wall. He was rubbing at his forehead, smearing blood, his blood, on it.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered. "I'm sorry." Dean knelt in front of Sam and snagged his hand, but let go when Sam hissed in pain. He looked down to see burns on his wrist.

"When did this happen?" Dean demanded to know.

"De?" Sam asked as he looked into Dean's eyes. Dean quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed two towels, wetting one of them, and returned to Sam's side. He wrapped the cold towel around Sam's wrist, putting pressure on it. He had treated some burns before, but they weren't his speciality. While Dean treated Sam's burns, Sam used his good hand to touch Dean's face, relieved that it was actual skin.

"Sam!" Dean snapped. "Stop it!"

"M'sorry." Sam said softly. He lowered his eyes to the floor, staring at the dirty carpet. Dean looked at him for a minute longer before going to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He returned and dressed Sam's wound, his eyes not raising from where they were before. It was almost as if he was scared to look at Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked after he finished bandageing up Sam's burn. "Did you see something?"

"I..." Sam began to say. He was stopped when the nightmare flashed in his brain again.

_"Mom's, Jess's, and now mine."_

"Sammy, you still with me?" Dean asked.

_"Leave me alone. The minute you fell asleep, he busted in and killed me. I'm pinned above your bed Sam. The minute you wake up, I'm going to burst into flames and we're both dead. How could you Sammy? How could you do this to me?"_

Dean didn't know what to do. Sam just kept staring blankly at him. Had Sam slipped into some kind of creepy coma or something. He tried to shake Sam, but he got no response out of him.

_"Sammy, I trusted you. I trusted you. Now you will burn for me."_

"I'm sorry!" Sam yelled. Tears made their way down his face.

"Sam, what did you see?" Dean asked. "Did you see the next victim? Who was it?" Dean asked. Sam stared at him, terrified out of his mind.

"You."

Nice little cliffhanger huh? Don't worry, the next chapter is going up right now, so you don't have to wait long. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I got two chapters up at once. This should make you all happy. (And if it doesn't, imagine the winchester of your choice (or cas) waiting outside for you) Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"Me?" Dean asked, slightly backing away, but not losing the contact he had with Sam. Sam was stronger when he could feel Dean's hand on his shoulder or his knee bumping against his. Dean's touch saved his life.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Sam said. "I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Dean asked, confused. "Sammy, you're not making any sense. Talk to me bro. What's goin' on in that head of yours?"

"I'll...I'll fall asleep and he'll come in here. He'll pin you to the above my bed so that you're blood will drip on me and..." Sam cut himself off. He couldn't talk about it anymore. It was beginning to get painful.

"Sam, look at me." Dean said. Sam slowly brought his eyes to lock with Dean's. Dean tried to smile and bring Sam out of his mood. He was doing as good as someone who just found out that they're gonna die would. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, okay?" Dean said. When Sam didn't respond or anything, Dean repeated himself. "Okay?"

"'Kay." Sam answered. Dean forced a smile. Sam could see right through him, telling that this was a poker face he had perfected for Sam, but he didn't say anything to him. After finishing his 'keep up your spirits/eye of the tiger' speech, Dean got Sam to his feet. Sam was dizzy from the sudden fall from bed and the hitting of his head against the wall, so he almost fell a couple times. Dean was about to lead him towards his bed when he felt Sam tense up and pull out of his grasp. He backed away from the bed, almost falling again. Dean grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Calm down Sam." Dean said. "You look like the living dead made you their bitch. You need to go to sleep."

"I can't." Sam said. "I can't." Dean sighed. Once Sam go into this mindset, there was noway Dean could bring him out of it. Even the tempting of Sam's sweet tooth did nothing. It was times like this when he wished that Sam was still eight-years-old.

"Look Sam, I'll sit in a circle of salt with the excerism handy if it'll get you to sleep." Dean said. "'Cuz dude, you need it more than me." Sam seemed to consider what Dean suggested. Finally, he nodded his head.

"But I'm only going to sleep after your inside the circle." Sam said. Dean agreed. He set Sam on his bed, watching Dean until he was safe inside a quickly made circle. Sam, though not completely satisfied by everything, lay back down and fell asleep. Dean set in his chair, watching in brother sleep, until he heard a knock at the door. He knew that Sam would throw a fit if and when he found out that Dean left his circle, but Dean had duties to do. He took the shotgun, hiding it behind the door. A woman stood on the other side. She looked frantic.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked. She tried to push herself into the room, but Dean stopped her.

"My name is Nancy Thompson and your brother is in danger." That's when Sam screamed.

I'm sorry, but I love cliffhangers. If you want to find out what happens next, review!


	9. Chapter 9

-1**A/N: Sorry it took so long. There will be a big chunk of chapters being uploaded, so I hope everyone enjoys them and are happy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Sam!" Dean yelled, ignoring the girl that stood behind him. He rushed to Sam to see his clothes shredding. Nancy pushed Dean aside and placed a silver cross to Sam's forehead. A light exploded under Sam's skin. To Dean, it looked strangely like fire.

"Sam, he's not real." Nancy said. "He's not there. Just open your eyes Sam. Just open your eyes." Sam opened his eye and looked up into Nancy's. She smiled at him, her red lips parting to show white teeth.

"Am I dead?" Sam asked.

"Not quiet." Nancy said. She helped Sam sit up. Dean was right there then to take the rest of the load.

"What was that?" Dean asked. Nancy looked down at the cross that was still around her neck, then back at Dean.

"It's the only thing he's scared of." Nancy explained. "A solid silver cross that was blessed with holy water at the Vacitin." Nancy explained. Sam nodded his head. He'd have to remember that for someday.

"Who's he?" Dean asked.

"Freddy." Sam whispered. Nancy ignored Dean and set down next to Sam.

"Did he talk to you?" Nancy asked. Sam shook his head, his long hair swaying as he did.

"A girl told me." Sam said. "At the hospital."

"I know." Nancy said. Sam and Dean looked at her strange, giving her a 'please continue' look. "I work there. I'm a nurse. I was doing my rounds when I heard Jenny talking to Sam." Sam nodded his head, but Dean felt out of the loop. That whole time he was in the room, Jenny hadn't made a peep. But amazingly, the moment he leaves, she opens up to Sam. Typical.

"What?" Dean asked. "What did she say to you Sam?" He asked, his voice sounding a little bit more like John's than he wanted. He could watch as Sam seemed to withdraw from him into Nancy's arms.

"It's okay Sam." Nancy said. "If you don't want to talk right now, you're fine. We'll just pump you full of caffeine until we know what our next move is." Nancy brushed some hair away from Sam's face. Dean noticed that she was getting through to Sam in a way that no one had been able to since Jess died. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. He doubted it. Nothing in their lives came that easy.

"Do you know more about this Freddy guy?" Dean said. Nancy sighed, not leaving Sam, but looking at Dean.

"His last name is Krueger. It's been so long. I just know that he walks in people's dreams, feeding off their fears. But like I said, it's been years since the last time I saw him." Nancy said.

"You fought him before?" Dean asked, thinking that maybe this was turning out to be his lucky day. Nancy slowly nodded her head.

"It's a long story that I would rather not talk about." Nancy said. Dean rolled his eyes. The only thing that could save Sam and she was holding out on him. Wasn't that just great. Sam moved away from Nancy and stood from the bed, slightly stumbling. Dean caught him before he could fall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked, checking Sam's burn while interrogating him.

"Research." Sam said. "This guy is after me and Jenny, but there's all kinds of other people in the hospital and anywhere in general. Why us?" Sam asked. Nancy stepped forward.

"Well, he's not attacking anyone in the hospital because I have made it a safe haven." Nancy explained. "I blessed the sight with special markings and gems that ward off evil dream walkers." Nancy explained.

"Told you it was a dream walker." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes as he listened to Dean's gloating.

"I can keep Sam safe." Nancy said. Dean seemed to like this idea. "We can take him to the hospital. Once he's there, Freddy can't touch him." Nancy explained.

"Come on Sam." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said. "If he can't get to me, he'll go hurt other people. That's what happened with Jenny." Dean looked to Nancy for backup. He didn't know her very well, but he figured that any woman that could get through to his puppy of a brother was an angel in his mind. Nancy took the silent message and nodded her head. She set back down by Sam, her voice soothing him.

"Come on Sammy." She said. Dean was surprised when Sam didn't yell 'it's Sam'. Finally, Sam nodded his head. Nancy smiled and looked at Dean, who approved.

So, Sam's taking orders from Nancy now. What will come next for our Winchesters? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

-1**A/N: This is chapter 2 in the upload chunk. There will be one-two more. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

The boys settled down in a room that Nancy provided. It had been closed for repairs after a patient destroyed it, but it had just been finished. Nancy, though, had "forgotten" to tell the doctors that it was open, therefore leaving it free for an occasion just like this. The minute that Sam stepped inside the walls of the hospital, he became safe from Freddy.

"Come on Dean!" Sam whined as he was set up in his new room. Dean, on the other hand, was required to stay, but Nancy said that it would probably be best. Considering they didn't know who Freddy was going to attack next.

"Shove it Sam." Dean said. "This place is better than half the crappy motels we stay in."

"But do I seriously have to dress like this?" Sam stepped out of the attached bathroom, showing the standard hospital clothes on his muscular frame. That's when Nancy came in with a bracelet that had Sam's info. Well, everything minus his last name. Now he was Sam Lantz.

"Play your roles." Nancy said. "You've been registered into the computers Mr. Lantz. Plus if you weren't dressed like a patient, I'd lose my job and you'd be kicked out to play Freddy's game." Dean smirked at Sam, glad that he was having to wear this junk for once. Sam fought the urge to flip him off. He flopped down on his new bed, ignoring the urge to flip Dean off. This was different than other hospital rooms he'd stayed in. There was no TV, there were bars on the window, and the bed was set up to allow for easy restraints. Sam looked at Nancy who knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Sam." Nancy said. "But you'll have the same rights as all other first admitted patients. Then you'll slowly gain more privileges. By the time you are an old man, you'll have the run of this town." Nancy said, trying to joke, but she just made Sam even madder.

"I'm not staying here until I'm sixty-four." Sam said. Dean took this time to move into action.

"You're right. You're staying in here until I'm long dead and in the ground and even then you're still going to be playing go fish here." Dean said. Sam glared at him.

"I can't stay in here forever!" Sam yelled. That got the attention of another passing by nurse.

"Shhh." Nancy said. "Are you trying to get a black mark against you already?"

"Nancy?" Someone said. The nurse popped her head into the room. "You okay?"

"Fine Shelby." Nancy said. "Just fine. I'm greeting our newest patient." Nancy motioned over to Sam, who set silently on his new bed. Dean smiled at the blonde nurse. She ignored his advances though, and walked over to Sam.

"I didn't know that we were getting a new patient." Shelby said. "The last two that doctors Gordon and Simms signed for were going to be the last for the month." Dean looked over at Nancy, who was looking back at him.

"He's a transfer from Lawrence, Kansas. Dr. Carver was asked to check him out by Dr. Eric Kripke, who thought his case was hopeless." Nancy explained, making up the story as she went.

"So, a patient from Kansas is sent all the way to lovely Westin Hills to be cared by Dr. Carver?" Shelby said. Nancy nodded her head. She hoped that Shelby would buy her little white lie. "Can I talk with you in the hall?" Shelby asked. Nancy followed her out.

"What?" Nancy asked, shutting the door, but moving so he could still see Sam and Dean. Dean was trying to make the best of this bad situation, making jokes at Sam and stuff. Shelby looked deep into her eyes.

"He's after them, isn't he?" She asked. Nancy sighed.

"Just Sam." Nancy said. Shelby closed her eyes.

"And so you bring him here, the one place that you think is safe, but the same place that has his last two victims hidden within it's walls." Shelby said. Nancy looked from Shelby to the room and watched as Sam threw one of his pillows at Dean.

"Kristen and Jenny have shown no signs of being hurt." Nancy said.

"I'm not talking about Kristen." Shelby said. "I'm talking about you. You know how dangerous Freddy is. What if he ends up getting through the barrier? Then there will be at least four people who will be dead." Nancy ran a hand across her face. She was tired of this, all of this, but she knew that for as long as she was still breathing, none of this would ever be over.

Oh-nooos! Will Nancy survive? Will Sam get to wear normal clothes soon? Oh, most of these characters mentioned are from A Nightmare on Elm Street, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, and A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. Almost everyone except Sam, Dean, Shelby, and Dr. Eric Kripke. I would just like to thank wikipedia and the people who post this trivia for people like me! ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

-1**A/N: This chapter is a little but shorter than the others, but there may or may not be a major plot twist here. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself!**

**Chapter 11**

The house had been abandoned since the tragic events of the late 1970's. The house had been closed to the public and was even on the borderline to be torn down. The charred insides hadn't seen much TLC, mainly since everybody that knew the secrets of the Elm Street house were afraid to enter it. Rats and other animals had taken up residence in the destroyed house. A bat flew overhead as an old man silently made his way in. He had gotten through the gate and into the house without so much as alerting the cops. He was good at it by now.

A broken mirror set on the second floor. The old man needed it. So he slowly made his way up the stairs, listening as it cracked and threatened to give way. He made it to the top of the stairs and went into the deserted bedroom. The charred remains of a fully furnished room greeted him. He brushed spider webs away with the back of his hand and moved into the room. Melted candles were already set up from his last visit. He took his lighter and lit each one of them, forming a pentagram in the room. He stood in front of the mirror, his face fully visible.

"Freddy." He said strongly. The image in the mirror swirled. The mans skin burnt away and his clothes changed. He no longer wore a dark cloak over jeans and a shirt. Now, it was a striped red and green sweater and a dirty fedora. His hands were clenched into fists, but as they loosened, blades were revealed on one of his hands. Ripped and burnt jeans replaced the old mans clean ones and Chuck Taylor's were replaced with work boots. He looked up at the old man, his eyes cold and uncaring.

"Master." He whispered, acknowledging the old mans presence.

"I thought I told you to finish the job." He said. "Did I stutter when I gave you the instructions, or are you this idiotic all the time?"

"But Master," Freddy began. "Sam Winchester's brother is protecting him. I can't get to him as long as he's inside Westin Hills." Freddy explained. The old man sighed and blinked, his black eyes showing now.

"I didn't bring you back to life to fail. I brought you back to life to prove to Azazel that his favorite is nothing but a useless piece of flesh, blood, and bone." The old man/demon said. Freddy nodded his head.

"How am I supposed to get to Sam when Dean and...Nancy Thompson," He hissed her name, like a cat. "Are keeping him safe?"

"I will handle that." The old man/demon said. "If I've learned anything about the Winchester's over the years, I know that Sam is the soft hearted one. I know exactly how to drive him out of the building and into your hands."

"How?" Freddy asked. The demon just laughed.

"Don't worry about my plan." He said. "Just go sharpen your claws. Before the end of the night, we're gonna be hunting the hunter." With that, he blew out the candle that set directly in front of the mirror. Freddy's image disappeared into a smoky blaze. The demons replaced it. He smiled and removed a knife from the belt that held up his jeans. He quickly made his way outside to work on his plan.

Dun na na na...what is the demon up to? If you wanna find out, review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I hope you like this!**

**Chapter 12**

At the end of Sam's first week in Westin Hills, he was slowly falling into routine. Dean was noticing things about his brother that he had never seen before. First, Sam had this habit of always checking the bathroom before he went to bed, though Dean never knew him to do this. When Sam was little, he would check under the bed every night before bed, though John had already done that. He did that up until the Christmas of his ninth year. Sam was reading more and sleeping better, and Dean began to think that the attack by Freddy was a blessing in disguise. He had made friends with a couple kids, especially a young suicidal boy named Will. Everyday at noon, when Dean came to have lunch with Sam, he would see the two of them finishing up a card game or something. Though he longed for his brother to be staying in the same room with him, Dean knew this was best for Sam. And sometimes what was best for Sam wasn't always best for Dean.

Nancy kept a close eye on her little charge. Even though Dean spent most of the day with Sam, it was the nights that bothered him. He still dreamt of Jessica, pinned above him, bleeding on him. Nancy was right there, every night, to be right by him. Sam hid this little fact from Dean, and even begged Nancy and Shelby not to tell him. He wanted to convince Dean that those "visions" he was having were caused by Freddy and not Sam's brain. Well, it wasn't so much to convince Dean, but to convince himself.

Dean showed up one day at the hospital, right towards the end of Will and Sam's card game, carrying a folder full of papers and John journal. Sam smiled at Dean and waved good-bye to Will, who wheeled himself off to hang with some of the other teens in the area. Sam stood and walked over to Dean.

"Hey." He said. "Watchya got there?"

"Research." Dean said. "I think I've been through every single thing that involves Freddy Krueger." Dean said. Sam nodded his head. He quickly departed, leaving Dean a little confused. He returned a moment later with a set of keys.

"I've gained permission to use a private room with a table." Sam said. "Of course, Will, Jenny, and Kristen will be thinking that we're doing more than just talking about a homicidal manic that walks around in peoples dreams." Dean glared at him.

"You're just making me mad." Dean said. "I'm tired of everyone we meet automatically thinking that we're gay."

"Oh come on Dean, you like it." Sam smiled and hit Dean in the side with his elbow. Dean had never seen Sam in such a good mood, and frankly, it was starting to annoy him. He actually missed his brooding, emo brother. Sam walked off, Dean following. He led him to a room not too far from where he had been hanging with Will. There were three chairs around a metal table that was bolted to the floor. Dean placed all his info on the table while Sam shut the door.

"Okay, so here's what we got." Dean said. Sam had noticed that Dean was taking special interest in this case, and he didn't think that it was completely because of him. "Back in 1979, a child murderer named Fredrick Krueger walked free from the Springwood jail. The parents of the children burned him alive in his Elm Street home, along with parents of other children of a young age."

"That explains so much." Sam whispered under his breath. Dean thought he heard him speak though.

"What?" Dean said, putting his research down on the table.

"I didn't say anything." Dean looked at Sam, then back at his research.

"Nothing happened from 1979 to 1984. Then, that's when the first attacks happened. A group of teenagers were killed, leaving only one survivor. A girl named..." Dean stopped. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was seeing things. Then he looked up at Sam.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Um...Nancy." Dean said. "All her friends were killed, but she managed to learn to hold off Freddy I guess." Sam nodded his head, giving Dean the 'please continue' look. "Then in '85, '87, leading all the way up until the mid-nineties, when Freddy just seemed to fall off the map."

"Until now." Sam said. Dean sighed and nodded his head. "So, why did you get Dad's journal?"

"Um...I thought maybe he came across Freddy's path once." Dean said. "But I was going to leave that up to my Sidekick Geek boy." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and snatched John's most treasured possession out of Dean's hands. He set down in the metal chair across from Dean and opened it up, flipping through the first couple pages. He already knew what was on them.

They set there for about an hour, Dean scanning the papers he got for a pattern, Sam looking through John's journal. They were about to give up when Nancy walked in. She looked sad. Dean stood.

"Hey guys." She said. "Dean, could I talk to you for a moment." Dean looked at Sam, who waved him away, then followed Nancy out into the hallway. He shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Nancy had been turned away from him, but now she turned to face him.

"Freddy...he attacked again." She said. Dean stared at her with wide eyes.

"Who?" He asked.

"A little boy. Age nine." She said. "I think he's making a point, because the little boy's name was Sam." She added. Dean felt the world around him threatening to give-way. Why was all this bad luck attacking them at once? Were they cursed? Were their dark spots really that dark?

"We can't tell Sam." Dean said. "He'll think it's his fault. Because he's in here, where Freddy can't reach him."

"Okay." Nancy said. That's when the door to the room opened and Sam stood there, pale faced.

"I found something."

So, what did Sam find? If you wanna find out, review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nancy, Dean, and Sam set around the table, Sam reading what he had found. He started, but Dean didn't even hear him finish. He knew the story, he had the memories.

"We were staying with Bobby and Caleb in Ohio." Sam said, reading John's words. "It was supposed to be a break..."

_"Dad, when re we going to go out?" Ten-year-old Dean asked as he set on the bed. Six-year-old Sam was watching TV, sitting too close to it yet again. John stood and picked up Sam, putting him down when he was a safe distance from the TV. Sam's eyes never left the TV._

_"When Bobby gets back, you and me are going to go do something." John said. "Sam's too interested in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to care, aren't you Sammy?" John asked._

_"I'll take a Happy Meal!" Sam said, his attention not leaving the screen._

_"See." John laughed. Dean looked at Sam and laughed too. But his laughter was to cover up the fact that this would be the first time in a long time he had gone out without Sam. It was a strange feeling._

_It wasn't even ten minutes later that Caleb and Bobby showed up. John helped Dean get his jacket on, patted Sam on the head, then left in the Impala. Dean got promoted to "shotgun". He laughed at the phrase, but it stuck in his mind like glue. It's be almost six years later that he used the same phrase on Sam. It was the first time in forever that he felt like a normal boy, well, until they got back to the motel._

_Bobby was sitting on a chair by Sam's bed, his back to the door. Caleb was facing the door, a shotgun instantly going up the minute it unlocked. John pushed Dean behind him, even though the young Winchester knew all about guns. Once Caleb saw that it was just John and Dean returning, he lowered the gun. Bobby moved aside and Dean went running in. He jumped on the bed in front of Sam, who was shaking. Dean looked at the grown-ups in the room before turning his full attention to Sam._

_"De..." Sam said, curling up next to his brother._

_"What happened?" John whispered as Bobby and Caleb moved closer to him._

_"He was attacked in his dreams." Bobby said. "We woke him up in enough time. He'll have scars on his wrist from where he was attacked, but he'll live."_

_"How could this happen?" John asked. He looked back at his boys, who were huddled together, and decided right then to get out of town._

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean looked up at him. "Dad just left a perfectly good hunt? Why?" Sam asked. He didn't remember being scared and huddling next to Dean. He didn't remember crying in the car while Dean tried to quiet him. He didn't remember the pain of being stitched up at the local hospital because John couldn't do it. He could look into his six-year-old son's eyes while placing stitches on his cut and knowing that it was because he wasn't there to protect him. But Dean knew. He remembered everything.

"It...I...um..." Dean said. He didn't want to relive it again. Nancy looked from Sam to Dean, knowing that they had some family issue that she didn't need to know about.

"Excuse me." Nancy said. "I have some things I need to attend to." She stood and left the room.

"Dean." Sam said. "What happened?" Dean wasn't going to say anything, until Sam stood. He stared up at Sam.

"You were too young to understand. Dad told you that a dog came along and clawed you. That's why you had the scars on your wrist." With that, Sam looked down at him not burnt wrist to see the four thin, yet perfectly straight, scars that he'd had for as long as he could remember. "Dad didn't want to stay with you in danger. Those were the only times he gave up on a hunt. When it turned from him and went to one of us."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Sam asked, sitting back down. His defensive stance had been dropped the minute that Dean started the story. He wasn't mad, well, as much, but he was in shock. "Freddy attacked me before, didn't he?"

"The Elm Street Motel." Dean said. "Well, it was on South Elm. The Krueger house was in the North Block. But it was still the same. God, if I woulda known…"

"Dean." Sam said, stopping Dean from saying anything else. "Don't blame this on yourself. You were ten. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. Dad sure as hell didn't. I don't blame you dude. But now it just gives us a bigger excuse for revenge." Dean nodded his head.

"Yea." He said. "Let's kick some dream walker ass."

Dean, the one who asks questions after he shoots someone. Do you think he has the right plan this time?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The whole story has already been typed up, so I think I'm just going to post all the rest of the chapters and let you guys read the whole thing (For those of you who hate it when I do cliffys.) So, with further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

Dean left about five. Sam instructed him to find out if there was anyway to stop Freddy. He wanted to question Nancy, but she had already been so nice to them. He didn't want to press his luck. Instead, while he waited for Dean to get back, he set with some of his friends, talking about whatever one of them had seen on TV.

"There's a huge storm coming this way." Will said. "That mother took out power lines in Iowa and there's flooding in Illinois. Indiana's next man, then it's coming for us." Jenny rolled her eyes. Kristen, on the other hand, was being super quiet.

"What's wrong with her?" Jenny asked. Sam walked up to her and set down. She was staring out over the parking lot, just watching the people that were allowed to come and go as they pleased.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Kristen looked at him sadly.

"It's him." She whispered. Will and Jenny couldn't hear her, so they were hoping that Sam was paying enough attention to her. "He attacked again."

"Who?" Sam asked. He meant who had been attacked.

"Freddy." She whispered. "He's back. We're all doomed!" She said a little louder, which got the attention of a male nurse was watching them.

"Shhh." Sam said softly to her. "I meant, who was attacked."

"A little boy. Nine years old. His name was Sam." Kristen explained. Sam stumbled back. Jenny was about to run for a nurse when Sam stood and walked away.

"Why?" Sam asked himself. He walked back to his room and set on the bed. He stared at the heavy door. "Why him? Why not me?" That's when he realized what he had known all along. Freddy moved on to his next victim because he couldn't get to Sam. That's when he made a decision. He couldn't stay here anymore. He had to get out and fast.

He grabbed the items that he had been brought in with, the clothes and the pocket knife that Dean and Nancy had hidden for him. He would change out of his hospital clothes after he was safely away from everyone. He did wrap his jacket around him, to make it a little less obvious that he was sneaking out. He had memorized the rounds for the doctors and nurses and knew the hallways like the back of his hand. He snuck out of his room, using his knife to help pry the door open. He had already jimmied the lock before, which would mean he would have easier access in and out of it without having to wait for someone to let him go. Then, he maneuvered his way through the halls, ignoring where he knew people would be. Finally, he got to an access door for personal. He slipped through without anyone knowing he was there.

He stopped in a bathroom and changed out of his hospital outfit, leaving them wrapped up in the bottom of the trashcan. He found a five in the pocket of his jacket and used it to buy him some food and a drink out of a vending machine in the hallway. He ate Mn'M cookies and drank Mountain Dew while searching for an easy access vehicle. As much as he would love to be riding in the Impala, he knew that it wasn't an option. Dean didn't need to know that he had ran. He didn't need to know that he was putting himself in danger to save lives. He would find out eventually, but after Sam had found a way to defeat Freddy.

The easiest car he found he could hotwire was a Corvette Convertible that someone had so carelessly left the top down on. He tore out of the hospital parking lot like a bat out of hell, hoping to be as far away from there before Dean came back.

Bad Sammy. Dean said stay, so you stay…oh wait, you really aren't a puppy. Dang it! Oh well, the next chapter will be up right about…now…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I told you that I was just going to post everything at once…so here's the next chapter. There are only a few more left…**

**Chapter 15**

Sam had been driving for about thirty minutes when he suddenly grew tired. His vision began to dance before him and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to drive before he fell asleep. As he passed a worn down house on the edge of town, he felt his eyes began to close. He pulled into the shadowed driveway of the old house, his eyes beginning to fall.

"Come on Freddy." Sam whispered. "Come get me." That's when he fell to sleep. His head rested against the steering wheel. Someone set in the car next to him.

"Howdy Sammy." Freddy said. Sam opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the car. Freddy stared at Sam. "What's wrong bro? Afraid to see what you did to our house in Lawrence?" Sam saw that Freddy was dressed as Dean again. He was using his burnt face and his voice. His clothes were the same. Everything was, right down to his amulet. Freddy reached out to touch Sam, but he scrambled out of the car. He fell back onto the green grass. Freddy stood over Sam.

"Go away." Sam said. "I'm awake."

"Obviously not." Freddy laughed. Sam crawled away from Freddy and his hysterical laughter. He managed to get to his feet and ran inside the house. The minute he stepped inside, a light appeared. When it vanished, the dirty and destroyed house had been replaced with an elegant place. It was clean and furnished. Sam stared at the golden staircase. Upstairs, he heard children laughing and playing. That's when he saw her. Descending down the stairs, wearing the dress that he last saw her in. It was complete with the red stain on his stomach and everything.

"Sammy." She whispered, standing on the bottom step. She smiled at him.

"Jess." He said. He turned away from her, unable to look at the hurt in her eyes, no matter how happy her smile seemed to be. When he turned though, he saw someone else.

"My sweet, sweet little boy." She said, touching his face with a blood covered hand. Sam back away from Mary Winchester. That's when he hit someone. He saw Dean. They moved in on him.

"Stay with us Sam." Dean said. "We can make it happen. You can stay with us forever." Sam turned and ran. They were right behind him. He found a door in a dark hallway that he had turned down. Hitting it as hard as he could when it didn't open, the door splintered and Sam went rolling down metal stairs. He laid there for a moment, on the landing that led to more stairs, listening to the sound of his heavy breathing. It had to be over soon. He had to wake up.

"Come on Sammy." Dean/Freddy yelled out. "I just want to play with my little brother. Dad told me that we could go play."

"You're not real." Sam mumbled. But all he got as a response was little children singing from upstairs.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, four, Better lock your doors_

_Five, six, Get a crucifix_

_Sever, eight, Stay up late…_

Poor Sammy. If you haven't noticed, I do more hurt!sam than Dean, so yeah. If you don't like that, then I'll admit that I can't stand hurt!dean. I still can't stand to watch Faith after all these years…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last one. I'm sorry, but something happens in the chapter that is major! Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 16**

"Nine, ten, never sleep again." Nancy whispered as her and Dean walked down the hallway that led to Sam's room.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Nancy said. "Come on. Sam's probably anxious to get out of here."

"You got that right." Dean said. "I miss having my mammoth brother riding shotgun. Guns n' Roses is more fun to listen to when he's telling me to turn down "Welcome to the Jungle"." Dean laughed. Nancy smiled and unlocked the door to Sam's room. Dean went in first, the info that he had gather off the internet safe in his hands. He searched the room, but he couldn't find Sam anywhere.

"Did Sam have a meeting or something?" Dean asked, panic growing when he couldn't find his brother.

"Hold on." Nancy said, moving into the hallway. Jenny was passing by with Shelby just then. "Wait a minute." Nancy said. Shelby and Jenny stopped. "Miss Montgomery, have you seen Sam?" She asked.

"The last time I saw him was when Kristen was telling him about a little boy who was killed." Jenny explained. Nancy nodded her head and went back into the room. Dean was searching everywhere, tearing the place apart.

"He's gone." Nancy said.

"What?" Dean asked. He looked at her. She took a step towards him, but her knees buckled underneath her and she began to fall to the floor. Dean ran and caught her.

"Sam." She whispered. Dean carried her to the bed, unsure of what was going on. He had tried to wake her by lightly tapping her cheek and calling her name, but she wasn't waking. Then Dean suddenly grew very tired. He fell to his knees by the bed. Then he fell over onto his side, his hand sliding off from where it had been resting. The world around him began to blur together as he struggled to stay awake, but soon the battle was lost and he found into a deep sleep.

Soooooo, Dean and Nancy taking a nice little trip, right? Wrong! You'll find out what happened soon enough!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The warmth of the boiler room was making Sam sweat worse than he had been. He kept wishing that the real Dean was here to help him, but he was on his own. He was going to have to fight Freddy with everything he had in order to be sure that he woke up and got as far away from Elm Street as possible. This was his dream and there was no way that this Dean look alike was going to kill him. He just had to make sure he could beat him.

"Oh Sammy." Freddy called out, using Dean's voice to attack Sam. He jumped so that he was hidden behind a boiler, one of the few that weren't on. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Sam heard the sound of metal scratching against metal. He wanted to look, to see if Freddy was right behind him, but he knew that he shouldn't. Before he knew it though, something had grabbed his shoulder and pulled him from behind the boiler. He went flying into a wooden beam that bowed under the newfound weight. As Sam went flying, two new people were added to the nightmare. Dean and Nancy hid behind the boiler where Sam had just been.

"Sam." Dean whispered. He went to run for his brother, but Nancy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "What the hell was that for?" Dean asked.

"If you give us away, we won't be able to save Sam." Nancy said. "We have to wait until Freddy's distracted enough, then we pounce." Dean, though reluctant, nodded his head. He turned his attention back to Sam and Freddy.

Sam was pinned to the beam by an unseen force. He struggled to get away, but the bloody figure slowly crept closer. Sam couldn't stand to see this anymore. He closed his eyes, thinking that he could imagine himself somewhere else, but the hold Freddy had on him was to much. Sam couldn't go anywhere. Instead, he watched Freddy pace in front of him.

"See Sammy, I knew this was always how it was going to end." Freddy said. "I knew that I was going to have to kill you before you killed anyone else."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said. Freddy turned to look at him, his eyes as green as Deans' were. It was killing Sam to see Freddy walking around in a Dean Halloween costume. But if he distracted him long enough, maybe Dean would find him and wake him up.

"Seriously?" Freddy began to laugh. Dean's laugh was no evil sounding. "All those years that I gave up because Dad told me to watch you. I never asked questions, but sometimes, you just have to ask 'why?'. So, Dad and me agreed that it was you who killed everyone, not Yellow Eyes. Yes, he was involved, but he hired you. He had it planned since you were just a baby. He tainted you, turned you into a monster, than unleashed you on the Earth. Satan, wrapped inside a blue blanket and called Sam. Isn't that right, Sammy?"

"Stop it." Sam said. Freddy stepped closer to Sam. Sam could smell the burnt scent on his clothes.

"What Sammy, did I hit a nerve? Well, you should get use to it. Murderers like you don't deserve to feel happy. I mean, three people, as far as I know. Mom, Jess, and now me."

"You're not dead." Sam said, his mind slowly believing that he was talking to Dean. "You were just at the hospital. You told me about what was in Dad's journal. You're not dead."

"I went back to the motel and your boss was waiting for me. He got pissed because I locked up his little Antichrist Superstar. So you know what he did to me?" He paused and moved even closer to Sam. Dean wanted then to jump up and punch him in the face. "He tortured me, nice and slow. Then he roasted me over a nice fire, just like he did to Mom, just like he did to sweet little Jessica." Sam struggled to move from where he was frozen so he could punch this guy. "But now, well, I think it's time you burn with us." He took one step closer to Sam before Sam felt the pain. He looked down to see four blades in his stomach. She stared at the green eyes that stared back at him. He could feel hot blood in the back of his throat. That's all he remembered before the shots rang out.

That's a good place to stop posting, right? No? Okay, so I'll keep to my promise and post everything. :-)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Second to last chapter. Here you guys go!**

**Chapter 19**

Sam awoke in the car, his chest hurting but there no stab marks there now. He looked up at the house to see fire in one of the upstairs windows, but it quickly was gone. He opened the door to the car and got out, needing as much as air as he could get. Nancy and Dean were standing there, along with John. Sam looked at them all.

"Sammy." Dean said. He hugged his brother, not wanting to let go. He had never known how close him and Sam were until he watched him slowly slipping away from him. He let go and turned to look at John and Nancy.

"So, how did you do that little trick back there?" John asked Sam. "How did you get me into your mind, let alone into the same town as you?"

"Honestly, I don't know about the second one. The first one, I just thought about you guys being with me, and there you were." Sam explained. John looked over at Nancy.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Nancy Thompson." She answered. John nodded his head, then looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Well, as long as you guys are okay." John said. "I should probably get going again."

"Wait." Dean said. "You are just going to leave us again?"

"I have to." John said. "Yellow Eyes is still out there somewhere, and for all we know, he's the one that sicked Freddy on Sam. I'm not taking any chances when it's your lives on the line." He began to walk away, the bloody knife that he had used on Freddy still in his hand. "I'll be in touch." With that, he was gone. Dean, Nancy, and Sam exchanged looks.

"Here." Dean said, writing down some numbers on a piece of paper and handing them to Nancy. "These are our current cell numbers. If you ever need us, just call. We'll be here as soon as we can." Nancy took the piece of paper.

"Thank you." She said.

"No, thank you." Sam said. After exchanging good-byes and see-you-laters, Dean and Sam left Nancy for the safety of the Impala. Sam set in the passenger seat, Dean took the driver seat. All their gear was already packed up, since Dean had done that when he left the motel earlier. He had a plan to get rid of Freddy and was ready for a quick escape. Now they were heading to Bobby's house to get some needed R & R.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Dean said. Sam nodded his head and soon fell asleep. For once, it was dreamless.

Yay! Everyone gets a happy ending, right? Well, you'll just have to see. One more left to post.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Second to last chapter. Here you guys go!**

**Chapter 19**

Sam awoke in the car, his chest hurting but there no stab marks there now. He looked up at the house to see fire in one of the upstairs windows, but it quickly was gone. He opened the door to the car and got out, needing as much as air as he could get. Nancy and Dean were standing there, along with John. Sam looked at them all.

"Sammy." Dean said. He hugged his brother, not wanting to let go. He had never known how close him and Sam were until he watched him slowly slipping away from him. He let go and turned to look at John and Nancy.

"So, how did you do that little trick back there?" John asked Sam. "How did you get me into your mind, let alone into the same town as you?"

"Honestly, I don't know about the second one. The first one, I just thought about you guys being with me, and there you were." Sam explained. John looked over at Nancy.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Nancy Thompson." She answered. John nodded his head, then looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Well, as long as you guys are okay." John said. "I should probably get going again."

"Wait." Dean said. "You are just going to leave us again?"

"I have to." John said. "Yellow Eyes is still out there somewhere, and for all we know, he's the one that sicked Freddy on Sam. I'm not taking any chances when it's your lives on the line." He began to walk away, the bloody knife that he had used on Freddy still in his hand. "I'll be in touch." With that, he was gone. Dean, Nancy, and Sam exchanged looks.

"Here." Dean said, writing down some numbers on a piece of paper and handing them to Nancy. "These are our current cell numbers. If you ever need us, just call. We'll be here as soon as we can." Nancy took the piece of paper.

"Thank you." She said.

"No, thank you." Sam said. After exchanging good-byes and see-you-laters, Dean and Sam left Nancy for the safety of the Impala. Sam set in the passenger seat, Dean took the driver seat. All their gear was already packed up, since Dean had done that when he left the motel earlier. He had a plan to get rid of Freddy and was ready for a quick escape. Now they were heading to Bobby's house to get some needed R & R.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Dean said. Sam nodded his head and soon fell asleep. For once, it was dreamless.

Yay! Everyone gets a happy ending, right? Well, you'll just have to see. One more left to post.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I appreciate everyone's reviews and support! I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it!**

**Epilogue**

Almost a month after Freddy's death, Sam and Dean were hanging out at a town carnival. After everything they'd been through, it was the least they could do. Sam was playing dodge the clowns by running into the house of mirrors. He lost Dean somewhere along the way, but guessed that he was either talking to the flexible lady they saw on the way in or was standing in line for cotton candy. So Sam slowly walked through the house of mirrors, laughing at how stupid he looked in some of the mirrors.

Halfway through, he bumped shoulders with an old man. He was wearing dark clothes and sunglasses despite the room being dark.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"No, it's my bad." The old man said. He continued walking, but watched Sam. He smiled to himself as his eyes turned black. Azazel's favorite survived. How enjoyable.

Sam made it to the end of the hall and looked in the last mirror. He blinked as he stared at his funny frame, but when his eyes opened again, he saw the burnt flesh of a mad man. The dark eyes stared back at him as he waved with his bladed hand. Sam blinked again, but it was gone and he just stared back at himself. He quickly left and met up with Dean.

**.:END:.**

So, are you guys thinking sequel too? I wanna know, should I just leave it there and let everyone's imagination run wild or should I write a part 2? I do have a couple other ideas for the boys and Freddy. Review and let me know!


End file.
